eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanta Claws III
Zanta Claws III is an animation by Edd Gould. It was uploaded on December 22, 2010. It is the third episode in the Zanta Claws series. It features Edd, Matt, Santa and Zanta Claws saving Christmas from Tom, who's out to destroy the holiday. This is also the final episode (excluding Christmas Eddventure) to feature Zanta Claws. Plot Edd and Matt are decorating their Christmas tree, with Matt gratuitously biting into an ornament, when they hear a gunshot. They go outside to find a drunken Tom armed with a sniper rifle. Edd and Matt tell him that they're tired of Tom doing this every year; he retaliates, only to lose balance and fall from the roof. He, somehow having recovered from his injuries, walks away from the house calling everything stupid under his breath. He runs into Zanta, who greets him while leaning by his sleigh. Zanta takes Tom for a ride on his sleigh. He notices Tom's hatred for Christmas, and proposes an anti-Christmas alliance. Tom, however, drops Zanta from his sleigh right before he finishes his sentence, and takes over the sleigh. Meanwhile, Edd and Matt wrap their Christmas tree with fireproof tinsel when a blazing log burns the tree. Edd and Matt run into Zanta, eating a bystander's brains (Mike), and blame him for the attack. Zanta proves them otherwise by pointing out the destruction afar, courtesy of Tom. Tom proceeds to wreck a family's house. Edd, Matt, and Zanta Claws are spending time together while trying to figure out how to save Christmas. Edd deduces that this is time where Santa usually steps in, while Tom shoots down Santa; Santa joins the gang afterwards. When Edd asks him how they could save Christmas, Santa doesn't have any good ideas. Zanta decides to call the Evil Director, who drops a huge crate. The crate opens up to reveal a van. The team steps in, and the van transforms into a Boxmas Bot. The team fights Tom while they sing along to a rap. As the fight drags on, culminating with Zanta and Tom engaging in a guitar duel and getting physical, Santa gets impatient and orders Matt and Edd to shoot them both. After the fight, Tom gets put in a corner, while in a full-body cast. Meanwhile, Zanta reveals that he hated Christmas since he died and Santa took his place, thus explaining his prior destruction. He decides to be dead again and buries himself in Edd's house. The episode ends with everyone laughing at Edd's pun while an angry Tom screams at them from underneath his cast. Transcript [The Eddisode opens with Edd hanging an ornament on the Christmas tree,then glances at Matt,doing the same, but the thing he is hanging is an ornament that resembles his own head] Matt: I love Christmas. Edd: Yeah, me too, I love- [Edd is interrupted by Matt, eating an ornament] Matt: (DELICIOUS CHRISTMAS!) Edd: [Scared] OKAY, MATT! THAT-''' is then yet again interrupted, but this time, it is a gunshot Edd: [Sighs] Not again.... [The scene then cuts to a small,electronic Santa, Ho-Ho-Ho-ing until a bullet whizzes right through it's head, causing it to malfunction and explode] [It then cuts to Tom, on top off Edd's house, drinking alcohol and readying his M107 sniper rifle, but is interrupted by Edd] Edd: [In front of the door with Matt] Uh, Tom, don't you think it's time to come inside? Tom: [Drunk] Not yet! There's still a couple of reindeer on this one- [He fires his rifle] OOP! There they go! Matt: OK, Tom, I think we get the point! This whole 'I hate Christmas' thing is getting old! Tom: HEY! Ya know what is gettin' old, Matt? Y'''OUR FACE IS GETTING-WHOA! [Tom slips off the roof and as he plummets down, he lands on a reindeer decoration] Edd: [laughs] Tom's pain is always the best part of Christmas! Matt: [worried] Is my face really getting old? Edd: Wait, where'd he go? [Tom's bruised body suddenly vanished] [It then cuts to Tom, walking into a nearby forest while grumbling to himself] Tom: [Grumbles] That stupid Christmas, that stupid Edd, and that stupid other thing and this STUPID sled! [He pauses] Wait... [The camera pans to Zanta, standing by his sleigh, wearing sunglasses] Zanta: 'SUP? [Tom overdramatically gasps until the Eddsworld credits role] [After the credits, it cuts to Tom and Zanta riding in his sleigh through the sky] Zanta: So, Tom, what did you think of my ride? Tom: It sucks. Zanta: Well, perhaps- Tom: Christmas sucks. Zanta: Well, how about- Tom: [Extreme close up, with Tom having angry eyes] YOOOU suck. Both: ... Zanta: Well, then, perhaps we can teamup, Tom [The camera zooms up to Zanta's face], and destroy Christmas once and for- [The camera zooms out, revealing Tom is hanging Zanta out of the sleigh by his hat] Oh... Damn. [The hat starts to come lose, but it still hangs due to Zanta's sticky, now exposed brain until the brain is snapped, causing the now forehead-less Zanta to fall] Zanta:GAAAAAAAAAAAAA'aaahhhhh!!!! Tom: [''Holding now just Zanta's hat, filled with brains] Ugh. [He drops it] [Zanta falls right in front of Mike as he screams due to his not having a forehead until the hat with his brain and forehead lands perfectly where it should be on Zanta's head] Mike: Oh, that's better. Wait a second-'''AHHHHHHHHH! [It cuts to Edd and Matt in their living room, still decorating the tree, with Matt completely wrapping it with garland] Edd: Matt, are you SURE that's safe? Matt: Eh, don't worry about it, it's fireproof! [A random inflamed log suddenly bust through the window, rolling into the tree, inflaming the garland, making the entire tree burn] [The two go outside to see where the log came from, only to see the entire city being bombed] Matt: Who could have done this? [Zanta is standing right beside them, eating Mike's brain] Both: ZANTA! Zanta: Sup? Edd: I KNEW you had to be behind this! Zanta: No, it's not- [Matt dives on him] Matt: [Crying] CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE CHRISTMAS ALONE?! Zanta: Look, I'm CLEARLY not the one doing this! [Matt and Edd look confused] Zanta: Because I'm standing right here! [Both still are confused] Zanta: IN FRONT OF YOU! [Still confused] [Zanta points at the destruction of the city,showing he could not be damaging it if he's not even near it] Both: OHHHH! Edd: So, then whoooooooo- [He looks up, seeing Tom bombing the city in the sled] Ah. Tom: HAHAHAHA! Ooh! BURNING MONTAGE! heavy metal rock montage music comes on, with Tom burning a tree and presents with a flamethrower until he sees a pile of wood already on fire, so he extinguishes it and burns the fire extinguisher [It then cuts to quiet nice house, completely decorated with Christmas decorations and a family, sitting on the sofa made up of a mother, father, sister and brother with quiet Christmas music playing until Tom bursts in along with the rock music, smashing the house with a hammer, jumping on the tree, throwing the stockings into the fire place, and finally kicking the presents, lighting the garland on fire with a lighter, and kicking the TV until walking out the door, ending the music and letting the family sit there in shock] [It goes back to Zanta (in Tord's hoodie), Matt, and Edd sitting in Edd's house] Matt: So what are gonna do about this? Edd: Well, I guess this is the part where to REAL Santa, [directed to Zanta] no offense, will show up and save the day. Matt: [Looking through the window] GASP! Here he comes now! [It shows Santa in his sleigh flying through the sky] Santa: HO! HO! H-''' [Tom shoots him down] [There is a knocking at the door, it then opens, revealing Santa] Santa: Sup, guys? Matt: [Sniffs] Sup? Edd: So, Santa, any ideas to save Christmas this year? Santa: Uh, festive spirit? Zanta: Well, it's a good thing ONE of us has connections! [He dials on his cell phone, and cuts to Edd, Matt, Zanta, and Santa standing outside with a hovering helicopter dropping off a large box] Pilot: [Barely audible due to the loud helicopter] '''HERE YOU GO, ZANTA! CONSIDER MY DEBT... REPAID! Zanta: WHAT?! Pilot: I sai- I said, CONSIDER MY DEBT-''' Zanta: '''WHAAAAAT?! [The helicopter leaves, but the box opens, revealing a small, pink van] Edd: A VAN! [They all celebrate and get into the van, but the van transforms into a 20 story tall, armed robot and a caption states '''BOXMAS BOT] Matt: [Inside the control room, which is the head, with everyone else] Oh, this is '''MUCH better! Santa: Why did we think the van was a good idea? [The robot starts to walk, then cuts to the family from the house that Tom destroyed] Dad: SOMEBODY SAVE U-''' [They are then squished by the robot] Zanta: [Through robot] '''TOOOOOOOOOM! [A beat starts to play] Tom: Evening, everyone, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Edd: Tom, you've gone too far this time, you're DESTROYING Christmas! Matt: Literally! Edd: Yeah, literally! What does that mean? Tom: Can it, Edd! You know what, it's MY turn to enjoy Christmas, you've had your fun! Tom: [Raps] "I feel evil, haunted, controlled, possessed, everything I'm doing is illegal, I know! Call it a Christmas upheaval, press charges on my alter ego!" "I do not sing along to your stupid songs. Silent night, take a hike, Jingle bells, go to hell!" "I'm just like a poisonous snake, overflowed with hate, Make '''NO' mistake, there is NO escape! I will blow up this place, make a mess of your face, and what's left of you, there will be no trace!"'' [Tom fires a missile at the Christmas Tree in the town square] Chorus: "It's a Christmas demolition!" Backup singer: "Yeah!" [Edd presses weapon Z, which fires missiles out the Boxmas Bot's chest, though Tom strategically avoids them] Chorus: "It's a Christmas Demolition!" Backup singer: "Yeah!" Matt: "I know you're not a Christmas fanatic, but you're being problematic and slightly dramatic!" Edd: "You blew up the reindeer! You act like a punk! Every time you get drunk, we put up with this junk!" Santa: "Word on the street is I'm losing my funk, my cool, my flow, my '''HOHOHO...' though we can't let you steal the show."'' [Zanta is fired onto the sled and has a guitar duel with Tom while the chorus plays] [Tom and Zanta play guitars] Matt: [Spoken] Hey, uh, everyone, aren't they both bad guys? Santa: [Spoken] Shoot the suckers. [A missile is fired at the sleigh] Zanta: [Spoken] Uh-oh. [The sleigh explodes. The scene switches to Edd's House] Edd: Well, it looks like Christmas is saved again. Isn't that right, Tom? [The screen cuts to Tom sitting in a wheelchair in a full-body cast, with the sound of howling wind] Santa: Y'know, Zanta, I- Zanta: Oh, I know. I've hated this holiday ever since I died and you took my place. Edd: Wait, what? Zanta: Maybe it's time I moved on and got a life. Santa: You really mean that? Zanta: Nah, I'm just gonna go back to being dead. [Zanta makes a hole in the floor and then climbs in] Zanta: See ya, chumps. [Zanta then covers up the hole and put a gravestone on top of the hole] Matt: Is that gonna be there forever now? Edd: Oh, Matt! Santa: Ho-Ho-Ho! [Edd and Santa both begin laughing] Tom: [Muffled] AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!! [Eddisode ends] Trivia *This was the second out of three of Edd's animations co-written by Tom Bown, the other two being Hammer & Fail Parts 1 and 2. *Some segments in this episode were animated by Paul ter Voorde. These segments including: **Tom jumping on the tree, throwing socks into the fireplace, kicking gifts, and walking out shutting the door behind him. **All the lip-syncing in the "Christmas Demolition" sequence (except Santa's, which was done by Edd). **Zanta going back into his grave. *When Matt points out that Tom's "hating Christmas" stick is getting old, the second-floor window on the roof is gone. *When the flaming log rolls in through the window of Edd's house, despite having a branch sticking out, it does not stop rolling. *There are two Tomee Bears: a giant one in the family's house wearing a Santa suit and hat and a Tomee Bear next to the couch at the end. *On the TV in the family's house, it says "The Queen's Speech, sponsored by Uncle Susan's Adult Diapers." *The stockings on the fireplace say Girl, Boy, Mum and Dad. *While Edd and the gang are thinking of a way to save Christmas, Zanta is wearing a red hoodie. This might be a reference to how Zanta wanted to take Tord's place in Zanta Claws II. **Also, at the start of the scene Matt has his overcoat off. But when he goes to look out the window, his overcoat is back on. *The box Bing delivered says "'''TOP SECRET DO NOT TOUCH', especially you John."'' *When everyone goes inside the van, Edd can be heard shouting "Broccoli!". This is a reference to the eddisode Hello Hellhole where Edd would randomly shout "Broccoli!" every time he entered/exited the Hellavator. *The button inside the Boxmas Bot says Weapon Z, a possible reference to the Z gear from Zanta Claws II. *The mug Matt holds at the end says "Don't Mug Me", just like the mug Shoe had in MovieMakers. *The ending marks the second time Tom is seen in a full-bodied cast and wheelchair. The first was in a Comic when Matt had run over him in his car *Matt makes a Chris Crocker reference in this by saying leave Christmas alone in Chris Crocker's style. *This makes Edd's statement from Zanta Claws("Didn't the real Santa die centuries ago?") true, as Zanta is the "real" Santa Claus who had died centuries ago. *When Tom gets punched by Zanta, he has his blue hoodie on instead of the Santa suit. *Whenever a scene shows Zanta's sleigh, the objects and weaponry in the back of the sleigh seem to change position. *After Zanta falls off the sleigh and Edd and Matt are talking to him, his clothes are no longer ripped. *When Edd asks Santa for how to save Christmas and he answers "Festive Spirit?", one of his black gloves appears to be brown. *During the fight between Zanta and Tom, you can hear the words "Christmas Demolition" being sung, which is referenced as the title of Tom's video "Christmas Demolition". *The guitar battle between Zanta Claws and Tom is a reference to Guitar Hero 3: Legends Of Rock, when you take on several well-known guitarists. External links *Newgrounds *YouTube Category:Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Videos